The present disclosure generally relates to configuring an electronic product. In particular, this disclosure relates to providing a customized electronic product configuration through the use of a mobile device and a provider server device.
A Quick Response (QR) code is a type of machine-readable optical label in the form of a matrix or two-dimensional barcode that can contain information about an item to which it is attached. A QR code can efficiently store data by using any of four standardized encoding modes including numeric, alphanumeric, byte/binary and kanji. In certain applications, extensions to the encoding modes can be used. A QR code image consists of black modules or square dots, arranged in a square grid on a white background, which can be captured by an imaging device such as a camera, scanner, or cell phone. The captured image can be processed using a Reed-Solomon error correction algorithm until the image can be appropriately interpreted. The encoded data can then be extracted from patterns present in both horizontal and vertical components of the image.
The QR code system can have the advantages of faster readability and greater data storage capacity, when compared to standard Universal Product Code (UPC) barcodes. Applications for QR codes can include, but are not limited to, product tracking, item identification, time tracking, document management and general marketing.